something truely unknown
by LILSakura
Summary: life, death, destruction? so many time and days no one still dosen't know. . . rated M for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

_**CH.1**_

_**Bold- sakura writing**_

_**Italics- talking, inner, story.**_

**It all had started this morning with kisame yelling for everyone to get up for school. -sigh- you see, I live with my sisters and our friends, we live in a huge house on school campus with our gangs name outside on our grand gates. we call our selves Akatsuki's. My husband is our true leader. But, he has been gone for a couple days now.**

_**Oh, how i miss me so much. But I know he will come back soon. **_

_" Sakura, come on were leaving with out you" yelled tenten walking up the stairs towards her older sisters room. -knock- knock- " sakura" " I'm coming geeze! hold your fucking horses!" well, this is good-bye for now my dear journal. As sakura closes her journal and hides it away where none of her friends including her two sisters would not think too look. _

_" geeze, kura. What took you so long?" asked tenten. " umm, maybe i was writing or geting ready." sighed sakura closing her bedroom door. "well, let's go then." As sakura and tenten start to desend down the grand stairs case, they can hear hidan and kakuzu fighting again. " oh, dear no. Now of all times" thought sakura. _

_" Hidan, kakuzu! enough! We don't need to hear you too fight nonsence, when we need to get to class." replied a very pissed off sakura walking away with everyone else fallowing her out the door towards to there school. _

_As everyone was walking towards their meeting spot where they always hangout at lunch, between classes or skipping. " okay, guys. what do you guys want to do?" asked hinata. " not, sure but we can go and see if Dean Jashin-sama and leader-sama is back" replied itachi shrugging his shoulders with tenten leanning on him. " yeah, we should go see?" replied tenten. " fine, alright lets go" sakura said walking e weaway towards the front door, more like speed walking to the deans office._

_As, sakura finally reaches the deans office praying and hoping for her beloved nagato-kun aka pe_in there leader_ to be back from his trip wih her father to Kohona Heavens Gates Academy. " Oh, Jashin! Please let them be home" pleaded sakura knocking oh her fathers door. " Yes? who is it?" replied a warm calm serious voice. " It's sakura" " oh, dear child you may enter" replied the dean. _

_Sakura enter her father's office not beleivin what she was seeing. " Father, your back! but, where's nagato-kun?" asked a worried sakura. " oh, he's just with the two deans right now trying to see what he can help with the co-exsits with the angels coming into our school of demons and fallen angels" replied the dean shuff_ng paper around. " oh, i see." -knock-knock- "enter" as the door was opening, a very tall well fit handsome young man walk in only smirking at his beautiful wife.

_" Nagato-kun! your home" cried sakura standing up walking over to pein hugging him wih tears running down her face. " sh sh sh. I'm here now koi. i'm not going anywhere" replied pein holding his wife trying to calm her down Pein kissed the top of his wife beautiful pink locks, swaying abit back and forth humming a soft tune that always got his wife to calm down. As, sakura calms down abit after hearing her pein-kun hum there song._

_The only true thing these two lovers could only think about is how long they were apart, and how much they missed each other so much. " koi, maybe we should go see the gang? so, they know im back" replied pein holding his wife close inhaling her scent of spring waters and cherry blossoms. " mmm, okay" _

_both pein and sakura were leaving the deans office when a blonde plantium angel came up to the loving couple trying to look flirtaious and sexy towards pein. " umm, hi. Me and my sisters are new here and i was wondering if you can show us around this school?" replied the young girl. " umm, how about no." replied a very annoyed sakura. " pein-kun? can we please go. I think deidara, kisame, hidan might be trying to kill tobi-kun?" sakura said looking up at pein with a solume worried experssion upon her beautiful face. "Hn. Alright, my koi" pein said giving sakura a soft loving kiss upon her lips. _

_" well, that was just plain rude!" replied the young girl. " hey, wait!" it was too late, they were alreading gone to find there friends. " ino! hurry up or were going to be late for class!" yelled a short red headed girl. " okai, I`m coming! hold up!"_

_LilSakura: phew! finally that`s all over, new story hopefully i can updated this story soon! _

_best wishes, LilSakura. _

_Please reviewand flames are welcome! :P _


	2. Chapter 2 AN

**Hey, Readers.. umm.. i just re read my fic, and im thinking about rewriting it, and hopfully making it a lot bettter then it was when i had first started writing this fanfic! XD**

**anyways, it will be out again sometime soon once i can get the story written out again, and then maybe i will have it more played out with all of the charcters and such. **

**xoxox LiLSakura **


End file.
